


The Glorious & The Magnificent

by OMGimprocrastinating



Series: Lords of Middle Earth and Narnia [7]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Because I am too lazy to do full length fic, Gen, Let there be snippets!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGimprocrastinating/pseuds/OMGimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Snippets of incidents when the lords Narnia makes a trip to Middle Earth to stop the White Witch</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glorious & The Magnificent

Haldir let the arrows fly from his bow swiftly one after another, seemingly without thought, while keeping the rest of his attention on the young woman not far from his side who was also letting loose her own collection of arrows towards the charging Orcs.

Susan, The Gentle, daughter of Eve, the Lady of Lothlorien had addressed her. When Susan first appeared with her companion, he was as cautious as any wood-elf when finding a stranger roaming the Woods he guards. But the odd sight of a woman holding a bow in her able grip changed some part of the suspicion and wariness in him into curiosity. He was not afraid of her man-made bow and arrows but now, fitted with a new bow and arrows gifted by Galadriel, the young woman was as competent with her weapon as the next elf. Although he was much taken aback when his keen eye spied a small emblem of a face of a fierce creature at the bow ends when normally, the Galadhrim favours plain or simple adornments on their weaponry. He has wondered if his Lady has the bow made especially for the Gentle Lady and why. Seeing her in battle now, he understood.

As soon as the last Orcs fell dead by their arrows, Haldir stepped back and looked at Susan and said, "We are close to Anduin. I pray that Lord Glorfindel and -"

His words were cut off by the muffled clanging of metals and before he knew it he was running towards the Great River where the boats were to be prepared for the journey towards Gondor. When he reached the edge of the woods overlooking the River he was about to knock back his arrow as soon as he saw the skirmish but then he realised that the two need no help from him.

He has heard how fearless a warrior Glorfindel of Rivendell is but seeing with his own eyes the elf-Lord fighting the Orcs in his vengeful glory made Haldir stare in wonder. The Firstborn was quick, graceful and merciless. And beside him, Peter. A High Lord of Man, brother to Susan and son of Adam.  
Like the handful of men-warriors he has met, Peter's gait and movement is heavy but the power and skill the young man performs made a stunning contrast to Glorfindel's fighting. Elf and Man. Both warriors and Lords, mighty in their own right.

A rustle of grass and fallen leaves broke him out of his thoughts and he turned around to see Susan reaching him with a touch of consternation and worry on her youthful face.

"Peter-"

"-Is fine my Lady. I am sorry to have left you so suddenly."

Susan gave a gracious nod and looked towards the shore to where Glorfindel and Peter were killing the last of the hideous creatures. Their golden hair shone in the sun and behind them the water from the River sparkled like diamonds, making the gore of Orc blood darkening their blades a matter of little regard.

Haldir began, "They are-"

Susan smiled with pride. "Magnificent."


End file.
